


[Graphic] Standard of Care

by dreamsofdramione



Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Hermione Granger, F/M, Graphic, Healer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: Prompt:Healer Draco, Auror Hermione (kinda like intense"Standard of Care"vibes, but you do you!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	[Graphic] Standard of Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standard of Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666003) by [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Healer Draco, Auror Hermione (kinda like intense ["Standard of Care"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666003) vibes, but you do you!)  
> 


End file.
